


Stress Relief

by EffervescentAlabastor



Series: Alabastor’s Danganronpa Smut [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Naegiri - Freeform, Pegging, Smut, Submissive Naegi, dominant kirigiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffervescentAlabastor/pseuds/EffervescentAlabastor
Summary: Kyoko comes home stressed from work to her ever loving husband who is always willing to help.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Alabastor’s Danganronpa Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077128
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I appreciate all the love on my first fic, so I hope you enjoy this one as well! This account it truly just for fun as I’m aware I’m not the best or most detailed writer. With that being said don’t mind any spelling or grammar mistakes because I can’t be bothered to proof read. We die like men. Enjoy.

“Naegi.”

At the sound of his name and the door slamming shut, Makoto looked up from his book. 

“Kiri?” He called out softly, grabbing his bookmark and setting his reading aside.  
He stood as his wife entered their bedroom, ready to hug and kiss her, but just as suddenly as he’d gotten up, Kirigiri had pushed him back down into the chair.

“I need to relieve some stress.” She said calmly, one hand tracing Naegi’s jawline. “Will you be good for me?”

Quickly, Makoto nodded, leaning into her touch much like a puppy would. Kyoko nodded in satisfaction, pulling away from him. “Sit patiently then. I’ll be back.”

Makoto obeyed, eyeing her swaying hips as she left the bedroom until she disappeared around a corner. He let his mind wander after that. What would she do to him?

It wasn’t like this was uncommon, Kirigiri would often come home stressed or upset from the days work, and Makoto was more than happy to help her. Sometimes, she rode his face so hard her thighs clenched tightly around his head and his lips went numb. Others, she’d have him begging on his knees for the opportunity to fuck her. On rare occasions, Kyoko would be the one begging for Makoto. It all depended on her mood, but Naegi was more than happy to please her however he could. He knew afterwards they’d cuddle up in their bed, a relieved Kyoko assuring him she loved him and that he’d been incredible that day.

He swung his legs slowly, glancing at the door that led out to the hallway, mind racing with the thoughts of what she’d reappear in. His favorite ensemble was a set of purple lingerie she’d gotten for their anniversary. It matched her piercing gaze and silky hair so well, but left hardly anything to the imagination. He also loved her fluffy black robe. While it covered her plenty more than the lingerie, when she let it slip off her pale shoulders onto the ground there was nothing underneath except her body for Makoto to gawk at, touch, and worship. His mind flicked to different options quickly. Lacey stockings, flirtatious costumes, her bra and panties, or maybe even his own clothes draped over her slim figure ever so nicely.

But when she reappeared in the doorway, it turned out all of his fantasies had been far from the truth. She stood elegantly, as she always did, one hand on the door. “I had something new in mind today. I hope you don’t mind.”

Makoto never minded. Having somebody as beautiful and mysterious as Kirigiri offering to fuck him with a dildo loosely strapped around her thighs and waist, how could anyone refuse?  
She strutted up to him, hips swaying slowly. “Do you mind?”

“No.” Makoto mumbled, his eyes trailing down her naked form to the object so neatly between her legs. “I don’t mind.”

“Look at me when you speak.”

Makoto looked up, feeling his face burn as he met Kirigiri’s gaze. “I don’t mind.”

“Good boy.” She praised softly. “Now get on the bed for me, angel.”

Makoto scrambled up, beaming as he crossed the room with a few quick steps and threw himself onto the bed. He reached across the blankets to their nightstand, fumbling through one of the drawers until he found their bottle of lube.

“Here Kirigiri!” He held it out to her, biting his lip to contain his wide smile.

“You’re so excitable.” She commented, taking the lube from him. “It amazes me, Makoto.”

Makoto lowered his head and giggled softly, playing with the buttons on the bottom of the shirt. “It’s because of you! You’re so beautiful and… I’m so lucky to be with you!”

Kyoko blushed, caressing Makoto’s cheek. “Thank you Naegi.”

Makoto nodded, folding his hands in his lap, waiting patiently for Kyoko’s next order. She took a moment to do so, observing his eager position and bright eyes. Her husband was always excited, but something about that sparkle in his eye and his ever awkward crooked smile.  
“Undress for me.” She finally decided. “Give me a good show baby.”

Makoto nodded, fumbling with the top button of his shirt. He gasped softly halfway through the process of undoing his shirt, looking at his arm dumbly. 

“I didn’t take off my jacket.” He murmured to himself before shrugging it off, pushing it off the edge of the bed.

Kirigiri laughed softly, covering her mouth with her hand. “Oh, Naegi. You’re too cute.”

Makoto blushed and lowered his head. “Thank you Kirigiri.”

He continued unbuttoning his shirt, finally shedding it off his shoulders. It quickly joined his jacket on the floor, soon followed by his pants and socks in a messy pile of fabric.

“Is this enough?” He asked, looking up at Kyoko. “Should I take my underwear off too?”

“No, that’ll do for now.” She hummed, holding out her hand. Makoto rested his cheek in it, giving Kyoko his biggest brown puppy-dog eyes. She smiled back, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. “I need you to open your mouth for me, okay?”

Makoto nodded, opening his mouth obediently. Kyoko gave him another praising smile, guiding the strap-on into his mouth. She gave Makoto a moment to adjust to the plastic in his mouth before starting to thrust her hips slowly, watching his eyes as she did.

They sparkled slightly, watering when the dildo hit the back of his throat, but never spilling over with tears. Makoto let out a muffled moan around the object, reaching out and grabbing Kyoko’s hips. He squeezed them, following in the rhythm of her methodical thrusts until he could bob his head with the movement. Passion glowed behind his irises, it rose like the heat in his cheeks did, fast and bright with each motion of her hips.  
She slowed her movement, letting Makoto lick and suck the strap-on as she opened the lube. She started pouring it out onto her fingers, catching Makoto’s gaze as the sticky substance ran over her ungloved hand. It poured slowly between her fingers, gleaming in the bedroom’s light. 

“That’s enough.” Kyoko commanded quietly. “Now I want you to take those,” she gestured vaguely to his boxers, “off and turn around.”

Makoto obeyed quickly, pulling off her cock with a wet sucking noise, a thin strand of saliva connected the two for a moment before he laughed. “That was a weird noise, wasn’t it?”

The detective giggled with him, overcome with his awkward charm. “Yes, I suppose it was.”

He wiped his lips with his hand, brushing the extra spit off on his boxers before promptly kicking those away to join the pile of dirty laundry on the floor. He stood up and stretched, flexing and tightening his muscles absentmindedly as Kirigiri watched. “Okay! I’m ready!” He chirped, spinning on his heels to kneel on the bed. 

Kyoko smiled, pressed one of her lubed fingers to the tight ring of muscles. It twitched and clenched beneath her, and she paused, looking at the back of Makoto’s head. “Are you sure about this Naegi? We’ve never done something like this before, it’s almost like your body is rejecting it.”

“I-Ignore it.” Makoto muttered. “It’s just new. And cold.”

They both laughed again, blushing at the silliness of such a mundane statement, but that was what made their relationship so good, Kyoko decided. The ease of talking to him, and experiencing new things with him. He was so open and ready for anything, and she was drawn to that. 

Not only that but she was drawn to his body. The slight curve of his ass beneath her hand was perfect and smooth, his skin soft to the touch and glowing.

Her fingers circled his hole slowly for a while, then when she was satisfied that the lube wouldn’t be so cold she pushed the first finger into him.

Makoto shivered again, whimpering at the new sensation of Kyoko inside of him. Although it was new, he was sure the texture of her burned hand added something extra to the experience. It was rough, but not unpleasant as her finger flexed inside of him. 

Since he hadn’t protested at the first finger, another one pressed into him slowly. They spread, stretching his ass slowly until he whined again.

“Are you doing alright?” Kyoko asked, leaning over him until her hair brushed his shoulders.  
Makoto nodded slowly, face half buried in a pillow at this point. “It feels so good.”

“Good.” 

It was a simple answer, but it was enough to keep going, Kyoko’s third finger making its way into Makoto. For a while she curled her knuckles, spreading and closing her fingers until she was satisfied.

“Are you ready Naegi?” She asked, the head of her strap already pressing against his loosened entrance.

“Please,” he gasped out in response. “Please fuck me.”

Without any more hesitation or questioning, Kyoko began fucking him. The dildo plunged into Makoto, stretching and filling him in a way he’d never experienced before. At first it burned, sending heat through his body, but soon that melted away into sheer pleasure.

The warmth under his skin settled to a pleasant tingle so he could focus on the sensation of Kyoko inside of him. Her strap-on split him apart, making him keen and whimper underneath her at every new thrust, and he felt himself crying. The hot tears spilled down his cheeks, but Kyoko hadn’t stopped. If anything the choker sobs mixing with his moans only encouraged her to fuck him harder.

At one particularly rough thrust Makoto jerked, moaning as the dildo found his prostate. Seeing how his body twitched, his hair flopping over his face and sticking to his sweaty forehead spurred her on to hit the nerves again and sent him into another fit of shaking and whining.

“Kyoko—Kyoko—oh my god.” 

The words came out shaky, cut through by moans and pitiful gasps of air. The crying hadn’t stopped, although the tears had slowed in pace and size as Makoto adjusted to the size. He’d grabbed a pillow, leaning into it to bear the force of his body rocking.

“Tell me how it feels.” The detective demanded softly, placing a hand between Naegi’s shoulder blades. She pushed him down, subsequently burying his face in the pillow so he had to crane his neck to speak.

“It f-feels so good!” He managed out. “Your cock is so big… I-I love how it feels inside me!”

Makoto squeezed his pillow, legs trembling as Kyoko continued her exploration of his body. With every new brush against his prostate and jerk of his body his cock jumped against his stomach, flushed and leaking generously.

He felt like he could stay there forever. It felt so good to have something inside of him, to let his mind go empty and words spill from his mouth randomly. To have Kirigiri’s hand pressed into his back just hard enough to keep him grounded, and to feel the metal band around her finger that reminded him it was all his forever.

But he couldn’t last forever.

“Kyoko!” He moaned weakly. “Please—fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

“Wait.” She growled softly. “Not yet Makoto.”

“Why? Why?” He babbled softly. “Please, I need to. It’ll feel so good—“

“It will.” Kyoko nods slowly, bending over him to whisper in his ear. “But won’t it feel even better to do it when I’m ready too?”

He nodded weakly. “Yes—but please!”

She tugged his hair. “No more protesting. You don’t want me to make you wait even more do you?”

This time Makoto shook his head, resigning himself to silence, although with all the whimpers leaving his mouth the room was hardly quiet. On top of that a wet slapping sound echoed across the walls each time Kyoko’s hips met his own.

Kirigiri continued to fuck him, slowing her pace noticeably to keep Makoto from becoming too excited. “You’re doing so well for me, you know that right?”

A small nod.

“So handsome like this with your stupid messy hair.” She laughed softly, seeing Makoto crack a smile. “And your soft skin and that smile.”

Makoto smiled wider, relaxing some of the tension in his muscles as Kirigiri softened on him. “Kyoko—you look gorgeous too.”

She hunched over his back, bending awkwardly to catch his lips in a kiss. “I love you Makoto. Truly.”

He returned the kiss feverishly, trying to be soft to match her pace, but the desperation was still obvious in the way he pressed into her. His hot breath was still heavy as he exhaled, and he rocked his hips backwards, sinking the dildo further inside him still.

“I love you too Kyoko. Ah—shit… please…”

“Okay, you can cum.” She whispered softly in his ear. “Thank you for waiting for me love.”

With that Makoto came, spilling across the comforter and pillow. He moaned softly, burying his face in his arms. “Kyoko… Kyoko… oh god…”

“You did so well for me.” She murmured, brushing his hair back from his forehead as she pulled out of him. “Get comfortable in bed for me now okay?”

“Don’t you want me to help you clean up?” He sat up, biting his lip.

“No, you’ll probably be more sore if you walk around. Besides, I must take this off.” She gestured vaguely to her strap-on.

“What about helping you finish?”

“I appreciate your concern.” Kirigiri said softly. “But that was more than enough for me.”

“Okay.” Makoto sighed softly, taking her advice and nuzzling up into the bed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Kyoko smiled, collecting up the ruined sheet and Naegi’s discarded clothes. “I’ll be right back.”

Makoto just nodded, already feeling drowsy as he found himself underneath a pile of warm blankets and pillows. He made himself comfortable, only waiting a couple minutes until Kyoko returned, now dressed in one of his own shirts.

She slipped into the space beside him, kissing his nose. “Thank you, Naegi.”

Makoto nodded. “Yeah. That was really nice. We’ll have to do it again sometime, right?”

“Sure.”

The promise lingered comfortably in the air as the pair tangled themselves together, letting a sleepy haze pull them both into silence.

Makoto kissed her face a few times, before finally falling asleep with Kyoko in his arms.


End file.
